Un Serpent à Muggleland
by Isyldia
Summary: [Année 1974] - Après s'être fait administrer de force une potion, le jeune Lucius est frappé d'amnésie. Les Maraudeurs, qui y voient une opportunité de s'amuser, en profitent pour lui faire croire qu'il est un moldu. Un Malefoy amnésique, lâché dans les couloirs et persuadé que les autres Serpentards veulent sa peau... Ça promet ! (Léger SS/LM, rien de bien méchant)
1. Le serpent en a trop vu

**Résumé :**** Après avoir avalé une potion, Lucius est amnésique, et quatre Gryffondors semblent bien décidés à profiter de la situation. Un Malefoy qui se prend pour un moldu, c'est bien la dernière chose qui puisse arriver à Poudlard… Ou pas.**

**Disclaimer :**** Si les personnages de Harry Potter m'appartenaient, je serais riche. Mais en voyant le contenu de ma tirelire, je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas être à moi… Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et l'Univers (personnages, lieux, etc) appartient à J.K. Rowling ! Seule cette histoire est de moi !**

**/!\ Comme d'habitude, il risque d'y avoir des incohérences, et quelques petits problèmes. Je connais assez bien Harry Potter, mais je ne peux pas me targuer de ne faire aucune erreur sur les points de détails que je n'aurais pas pensé à vérifier. Merci de votre compréhension. De plus, certains détails seront parfois volontairement omis, par exemple, dans cette fic, Severus et Lucius sont en même année. Mais si vous remarquez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas à me la faire remarquer ! Si elle est voulue, je vous le dirai de toute façon )**

**Au passage, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de les appeler par leurs noms anglais, je garde les pseudonymes anglais des Maraudeurs. Je ne fais ça que pour les Maraudeurs, donc j'admets que ça manque un peu de logique, mais je ne suis pas fans de leurs noms français.**

**Donc : ****Moony**** = Lunard, ****Wormtail**** = Queudver, ****Padfoot**** = Patmol et ****Prongs**** = Cornedrue**

**EDIT : Ce chapitre a été reposté. Dans mon impatience, je n'ai pas pensé à revérifier la mise en page... Et faut avouer que sans, ça fait moche.**

Un Serpent à Muggleland

**Chapitre 1 : Le Serpent en a trop vu**

« Rhaaaaa, c'est pas vrai ! »

Le Serdaigle de première année tressaillit en entendant pester son interlocuteur. Un peu trop pressé de se rendre dans sa salle commune pour y récupérer sa tenue de Quidditch flambant neuve, il avait couru dans les couloirs. Et il s'était cogné à quelqu'un. Et il avait manifestement touché le jackpot, puisque, de toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu renverser, il s'était heurté à un élève de cinquième année. Pas bon. Même, à un Serpentard de cinquième année. Ok, vraiment mauvais signe. Il s'empressa de ramasser les parchemins qu'il avait fait tomber et les tendit à l'élève en bredouillant un « désolé »… Qui s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge quand il leva les yeux. Décidément, la chance n'était pas avec lui.

De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu renverser, il avait heurté Lucius Malefoy. Là, ça frisait sérieusement la tentative de suicide.

Si le Serpentard avait eu des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, le jeune Serdaigle aurait déjà subi quelques Doloris bien sentis. Mais, décidant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à cet imbécile, Lucius se contenta de lui arracher son devoir de métamorphose des mains et de le fusiller du regard, avant de tourner les talons en fouettant l'air de ses longs cheveux blond platine. Le Serdaigle, encore en état de choc, se releva difficilement, et soupira de soulagement. Grossière erreur. Le blond tourna la tête, lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait clairement « tu aurais dû te taire » et sortit sa baguette.

* * *

Lucius marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Ce petit imbécile l'avait retardé. Il avait promis à Severus de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, mais il avait prévu d'arriver légèrement en avance, pour pouvoir relire un détail qui lui avait échappé dans la leçon de botanique du jour. Bien entendu, le coupable du retard –qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur son Auguste personne- avait passé un sale quart d'heure, mais cette punition ne lui permettait en rien de rattraper le temps perdu. Il décida donc que quitte à perdre du temps, il pouvait faire un petit détour. Severus était habitué à l'attendre, de toute façon. Au pire, ils allaient se prendre un peu le bec, et puis voilà. Lucius réprima un sourire. Ils restaient froids en classe et dans les couloirs, mais dans leur dortoir, Severus et lui se chamaillaient, bavardaient, riaient… Comme de vrais amis, en fait. Il continua à marcher, tout en écartant d'un mouvement de baguette un groupe de Poufsouffles qui bloquaient le passage. Ces derniers voulurent protester, mais en reconnaissant la personne qui leur faisait face, ils choisirent de garder le silence en baissant les yeux. En faisant claquer les pans de sa robe, le jeune aristocrate reprit son chemin. Tout d'un coup, au coin d'un couloir, il entendit des chuchotements fébriles. En bon Serpentard, il se rapprocha pour écouter la conversation. Les personnages en pleine discussion n'étaient autres que la bande des Maraudeurs, et ils semblaient fébriles.

« Bon, James, Remus, on est d'accord ? demanda Sirius, nerveux. Vous allez distraire Mc Go' le temps qu'on rentre dans la classe, puis vous nous attendez à la bibliothèque…

- Pendant que toi et Peter, vous piquez les sujets des BUSES qu'elle a laissés dans le deuxième tiroir de son bureau le temps de discuter avec les autres professeurs de la répartition des devoirs, comme je lui aurai demandé, compléta James. Ensuite, on les recopie, et on remet les originaux dans le tiroir cette nuit, ni vu ni connu.

- Exact ! s'exclama le premier. Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à les apprendre par cœur !

- Tiens donc ! Vous comptez tricher ? »

Les quatre compagnons sursautèrent. Puis Lucius reprit, calmement, même si on sentait percer dans sa voix une pointe de jubilation :

« Je suis sûr que les professeurs seraient ravis d'entendre ça, tu ne crois pas, Sirius ? En fait, je vais même vérifier d'ici dix minutes. Le temps de réviser ma botanique, et je vais en discuter avec Mc Gonagall. Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne colle ! »

Et il les planta là, satisfait. Il n'entendit cependant pas les compères chuchoter derrière lui, inquiets :

« Je vous l'avais dit, s'inquiéta Remus, c'était pas une bonne idée ! Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à dire adieu à notre liberté, parce qu'on va sûrement finir notre année en colle !

- Il va se taire, Moony… Tenta de le rassurer James. Il a intérêt !

- On aura plus vraiment les moyens de lui faire regretter, si on finit notre vie en retenue, maugréa le jeune loup-garou. On doit trouver quelque chose, vite !

- J'ai une idée, je crois ! chuchota Peter.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Sirius, en priant pour qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

- La potion d'amnésie qu'on a préparée ce matin, tu l'avais réussie, non, Remus ? Poursuivit leur camarade. Tu l'as toujours ? Parce que s'il oublie ce qu'il a entendu avant d'arriver chez MC Go'…

- Il ne pourra plus rien dire ! jubila Sirius. Tu l'as sur toi, Moony ?

- Évidemment, elle est encore dans mon sac, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au dortoir… Bien joué Wormtail ! Se réjouit le loup. Vite, il faut le rattraper avant qu'il arrive chez la prof ! »

Et les compagnons se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur ennemi.

Lucius reposa son livre. Maintenant qu'il avait fini ses révisions, il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir cette vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall et tout lui raconter. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et on le tira vers l'arrière. Il atterrit rudement sur le sol. Potter ! Le Maraudeur lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il tenait en main un petit flacon dans lequel macérait une potion rosâtre. Il sentit qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche de force et un liquide coula dans sa gorge. Les quatre Gryffondors le forcèrent à avaler la mixture, puis le regardèrent, les yeux brillants, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Lucius, qui avait avalé de travers, se mit à tousser, et cracha sur le sol une partie du liquide. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à tout recracher, et il sentit son cerveau s'embrumer. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire boire ?! Maudits Maraudeurs ! Ils étaient si… Si… Quoi déjà ?

« Tu ne vas pas le dire à Mc Go', maintenant ?

- De quoi… De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le blond, totalement désorienté. »

Les jeunes garçons qui se tenaient devant lui eurent un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Qui étaient-ils ? Où se trouvait-il ? Et surtout…

« Excusez-moi mais… Comment… Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ahuris. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de se remettre du choc. Remus se risqua à chuchoter :

« Vous avez dépassé la dose qu'on aurait dû lui donner, les gars… Et de loin, même… S'il a oublié jusqu'à son nom, on est mal barrés !

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Sirius. Au contraire ! On peut en profiter, jusqu'à trouver un remède. Il faut juste que personne ne s'en rende compte !

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, exactement ? Vu comme les Serpentards sont paranos, il suffit qu'il dise un truc de travers pour que sa bande d'amis nous tombe sur le poil, maugréa James. On est finis ! On n'a même pas l'antidote…

- Hé oh ! Depuis quand tu abandonnes aussi vite, Prongs ? bouda Sirius en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que le blond ne les entendait pas. L'antidote, ça se trouve dans les livres, et Moony saura bien le préparer. Dans le pire des cas, on improvisera, il ya bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui saura le préparer discrètement… Peut-être Lily ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'on laisse Lily en dehors de ça, Padfoot !

- Tss. On dirait un prof ! rétorqua l'Animagus canin. Amuse-toi un peu, mon pauvre, tu vas devenir comme Mc Gonagall ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut bien rigoler avec ça. Tiens, je vais te le prouver. »

Il se retourna vers Lucius, qui observait avec un air médusé la bibliothèque autour de lui, sans savoir où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius s'avancer vers lui, le blond eut un mouvement de recul automatique. Mais le Maraudeur lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit la main.

« On dirait que tu as été touché par un sortilège d'amnésie, sûrement un sortilège perdu lors d'une bagarre entre maisons, mentit-il. Tu as eu de la chance de ne rien recevoir de plus grave ! En tout cas, tu t'appelles Lucius. Et tu es un moldu. »

James, Remus et Peter faillirent s'étouffer avec leur propre salive. Comment Sirius osait-il faire ça ? Il comptait se suicider ? Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas relever l'énormité que leur camarade venait de proférer. Mieux, il le considéra avec intérêt, avant de lui demander, avec un regard profondément dérouté :

« C'est vrai ? Lucius… Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et… Qu'est ce que c'est… Qu'un moldu ? »

Cette fois, James faillit faire une crise cardiaque, Remus faillit s'évanouir et Peter dut se rattraper à la table, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Ok, là, ça dépassait leurs espérances. C'était beaucoup plus grave, et ils auraient intérêt à fabriquer un antidote sacrément puissant ! Mais Sirius ne sembla pas troublé. Il empoigna la main de Lucius et l'aida à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va tout t'expliquer. On n'est pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien, après tout ! »

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez, de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il a été à votre goût ! Mwahaha, Sirius est dia-bo-lique ! Notre pauvre Lucius est tout désorienté, le pauvre… A votre avis, jusqu'où peut aller un mensonge pareil ? Au passage, petite précision, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de couple… Enfin, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Après, si jamais je ne peux vraiment pas résister, il y aura peut-être une pointe de SS/LM, mais je ne promets rien. Après, si vous voulez (ou si vous ne voulez pas !) que j'en mette, il suffit de me le dire dans les reviews, j'en tiendrai compte )**

**Le chapitre 2 sera posté le plus vite possible ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Je tiens également à signaler que chaque review servira à financer les frais d'hôpital de notre petit Serdaigle malchanceux !**


	2. Le serpent, seul contre tous

**Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le deuxième chapitre d'Un Serpent à Muggleland. Le plan des Maraudeurs se concrétise, et notre pauvre Lucius ne sait plus où donner de la tête… Ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que les autres le seront (puisque c'est surtout une mise au point du mensonge des Maraudeurs!), mais rassurez-vous, le gros bordel arrivera dans les suivants ! En ce qui concerne mon idée de SS/LM, je ne suis pas encore sûre d'en mettre, mais en tout cas, s'il y en a, ça ne sera rien de bien méchant… Tiens ? Ma conscience de fangirl yaoiste n'est pas contente xD**

**Mais je pars sur un « Oui » sur du SS/LM !**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur cette fic… Rien n'a changé !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Serpent, seul contre tous**

Lucius dévisagea longuement ses quatre interlocuteurs. Le premier à lui avoir adressé la parole s'était présenté comme un certain Sirius Black : cheveux noirs, grand, ses mèches ondulées lui donnaient des traits légèrement féminins. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très énergique et malin. Celui qui semblait être le plus proche de ce Sirius s'appelait James Potter. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et des lunettes rondes couvraient ses yeux bruns et malicieux. Un autre, plus en retrait, avec des cheveux bruns clair, avait l'air d'être le plus sérieux de la bande, malgré son petit sourire en coin. Il se nommait Remus Lupin. Le dernier, Peter Pettigrow, était plus petit que ses camarades et avait l'air un peu timide. En somme, cette belle bande avait l'air très sympathique, et il était tout à fait possible qu'ils aient été amis. De toute manière, il ne pouvait se baser que sur leurs affirmations, alors… Il ne protesta pas lorsque Sirius lui attrapa la main et le tira vers un couloir plus éloigné.

« Viens ! On ne peut pas parler tranquillement ici. Allons dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. »

Il n'osa pas demander ce que c'était que « Gryffondor ». Il suivit le groupe d'amis à travers des escaliers qui bougeaient sans arrêt, ce qui angoissa légèrement le blond. Où était-il tombé ? Son premier interlocuteur avait évoqué un sortilège d'amnésie. De la magie ? En tout cas, les trois autres avaient l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal. Il espéra que ses saveurs inespérés pourraient lui expliquer où il était tombé. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand les tableaux se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage. Ce n'était pas normal… Les autres se postèrent devant un tableau représentant une grosse femme. Sirius annonça d'une voix assurée :

« Honorem et superbiam ! (1) »

Sous les yeux ébahis de Lucius, le tableau s'ouvrit alors sur une salle spacieuse et décorée de rouge et or. Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent et se laissent tomber en soupirant sur les épais fauteuils devant la cheminée, et lui firent signe d'entrer aussi. Il s'assit sur le sol, pensif, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient pu lui laisser un siège, pensée que Sirius sembla partager puisqu'il se leva pour lui laisser son fauteuil. Lucius le remercia et s'installa, tandis Sirius se laissait tomber sur les genoux de James qui poussa un petit cri surpris. (2) Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de décocher son plus beau sourire à Lucius, et prit la parole.

« Bon, Lucius, on va commencer par le commencent, si tu veux bien. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- De rien, en fait, soupira Lucius. Enfin, j'ai quelques réflexes, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, je l'avoue… Comment ces escaliers pouvaient-ils bouger ? Et les tableaux… Ils parlent ?

- C'est de la magie ! En fait, tu risques d'en croiser beaucoup par ici. Il existe des sortilèges, des potions, des charmes… Presque à l'infini ! S'enthousiasma James. Et nous sommes capables de jeter des sortilèges, tout dépend de nos capacités…

- … Et de nos connaissances, compléta Lupin, ce qui fit soupirer ses trois amis. Nous sommes dans une école de magie, à Poudlard, plus précisément.

- Et alors ? Demanda Lucius, tout excité. Je sais faire ça, moi aussi ? Je suis doué en magie ?

- Hélas, non, répondit Sirius avec une moue désolée, et le blond se rembrunit. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? Tu es un moldu.

- Et ça veut dire que je ne suis pas compétent ? se renfrogna Lucius, que cela agaçait sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Non, ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas en faire du tout. Pas la moindre petite miette de magie… Enfin, quand je t'ai dit que tu étais un moldu, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu es un cracmol, ce qui veut dire que tes parents étaient sorciers, mais que toi, tu ne sais pas faire de magie. Rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement en avisant le regard noir du blond, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités, tu n'as juste pas eu la chance d'hériter de la magie de tes parents.

- Génial… Mais alors, qu'est ce que je fais dans une école de magie ? Je suis ici pour apprendre ? Vous êtes des cracmols aussi ?

- Sûrement pas ! s'indigna Sirius avant de se reprendre, au regard offusqué de Lucius. Enfin, je veux dire… Les cracmols ne regagnent jamais leur magie, ou à peine assez pour faire léviter une petite cuillère. En fait, la vérité… »

Il se rapprocha de Lucius, fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et lui chuchota :

« C'est que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Tu es entré à Poudlard en douce, précisa-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, répéta-t-il en insistant sur ces mots, c'est pour ça que nous t'avons ramené ici pour te parler. Si on nous avait entendus, tu aurais peut-être été condamné par le Ministère de la Magie ! Mais rassure-toi, James et moi, nous sommes tes amis depuis tout petits, et Remus et Peter te connaissent depuis longtemps aussi. Personne ne va te balancer ! Mais surtout, ne dis à personne d'autre que tu es un cracmol !»

Le cœur de Lucius commença à battre la chamade. Il était ici… Illégalement ? Mais ça n'allait pas du tout, ça ! Enfin, depuis quand s'infiltrait-on dans des écoles de magie ? Et si ça se trouve, tous les sorciers pouvaient lire ses pensées et allaient le reconnaître, et le torturer avec des sortilèges qui le démembreraient en dix secondes, puis l'envoyer à ses parents dans une petite boîte et, et… Il se força à se reprendre avant que la panique ne le submerge. Si c'était aussi simple, il se serait fait repérer depuis longtemps, non ? Il demanda d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

« Et… Depuis combien de temps… ?

- Tu es ici depuis la rentrée, improvisa Remus, le seul à avoir compris la question si on en jugeait par les regards interrogateurs des autres. Après tout, si tu étais venu plus tard, tu te serais fait repérer…

- Tu as déjà eu du mal à leur faire croire que c'était une erreur que ton nom ne soit pas sur la liste ! enchaîna Peter, déterminé à ne pas être en reste. Heureusement, comme il y avait déjà eu des erreurs d'administration, ils t'ont cru…

- Parce qu'on t'a défendu ! poursuivit James. Comme ils savaient que nous étions des sorciers, ils n'ont pas pensé une seconde qu'on leur mentirait. En plus, tu avais déjà acheté une baguette et tes affaires de classe, alors tu étais très crédible. Mais c'est pour les cours que ça a posé problème, quand ils nous demandaient de lancer des sorts, tu devais toujours trouver une excuse !

- D'ailleurs, termina Sirius, enchanté que ses amis se montrent aussi convaincants, tu as fait semblant d'être malade toute la semaine dernière ! Tu as exprès avalé une potion, pas dangereuse mais assez vache, qui te donnait les symptômes d'une sacrée grippe. Du coup, ils t'ont accepté à l'infirmerie et tu as échappé aux examens de sortilèges ! »

Lucius sourit, un peu moqueur. Les quatre amis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de continuer les phrases des autres, signe qu'ils étaient très complices. Il se détendit un peu. Finalement, ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué… En voyant que Lucius se calmait, Sirius décida d'en rajouter une couche. Après tout, ça n'avait rien de drôle si ça n'inquiétait pas Malefoy !

« Par contre, tu ne fais pas partie de la même maison que nous. Nous sommes à Gryffondor, et toi à Serpentard. Ces maisons répartissent les élèves qui ont certains points communs, continua-t-il en anticipant la question du blond.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Lucius. Je veux dire… Si nous avons été répartis ailleurs, ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas de points communs ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça ! le reprit Padfoot, agacé d'avoir commis une erreur qui risquait de les compromettre. Mais ça veut dire que ton caractère est plus basé sur certains points que le nôtre… Et je ne te cache pas que d'ordinaire, les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestent. Mais il y a des exceptions ! Par exemple, le point qui domine à Gryffondor, c'est le courage, or tu n'as pas manqué de courage en t'infiltrant ici (Sirius grimaça mentalement à l'idée d'avoir fait un tel compliment à son ennemi juré –compliment non fondé, en plus !-) A Serpentard, en revanche, ils sont plus… »

Sirius s'interrompit un instant. Zut. Vite, vite, trouver un avantage à Serpentard ! … Est-ce que ça existait, ça, d'abord ? Ils avaient l'habitude de dire qu'être à Serpentard signifiait être lâche, sournois et traître, mais s'il disait ça à Lucius, toute leur idée génialissime serait ruinée ! Il se creusa un peu la tête, et voyant que le blond attendait une suite d'un air sceptique, il se lança tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait : « Traître ! Partisan des serpents ! Menteur ! ».

« Être envoyé à Serpentard signifie que l'on arrive toujours à se tirer des mauvais pas, et que l'on est… Intelligent, se força-t-il a dire, tandis que son cerveau lui criait que ce n'était pas vrai, et que ça, c'état les Serdaigles, nom de Dieu ! Tu es intelligent, c'est pour ça que tu es allé à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. »

Sa réponse parut satisfaire son interlocuteur qui eut un sourire. « Je viens de flatter Malefoy… Merlin pardonnez-moi ! » geignit-il à voix basse en direction de James, qui lui lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-sévère. Sirius décida de reprendre sur les maisons avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre.

« Bref ! Ce que je voulais dire, par rapport aux maisons, c'est que depuis le début, tu fais semblant de nous détester pour ne pas te démarquer des autres Serpentards. Donc, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras ni manger avec nous, ni dormir dans notre dortoir, ni jouer dans notre équipe au Quidditch –c'est un sport !- et que tu devras éviter de nous adresser la parole, e quand tu le fais, tu devras essayer d'être désagréable. Et n'oublie pas : les Serpentards détestent les cracmols. C'est bien le pire endroit pour se faire repérer, tu dois rester discret ! (En voyant que Lucius commençait à pâlir un peu, l'air hésitant, Sirius dut s'empêcher de sourire avant de continuer) En plus, tu n'es pas le seul à t'être… Infiltré. Enfin, si, mais il y a quelqu'un de spécial à Serpentard.

- C… Comment ça ? Bégaya Lucius, peu rassuré.

- En fait, c'est sensé être ton meilleur ami, mais là aussi, c'est juste une couverture. Et là, je te déconseille de gaffer ! Il s'appelle Severus Rogue, et c'est le fils du Ministre de la magie. (Remus dut donner un coup de coude à James, qui commençait à ricaner tandis que Lucius perdait peu à peu la couleur qu'il lui restait) Tu as fait semblant d'être son ami pour qu'il ne te prenne pas en grippe, mais il est dangereux ! Il est au courant qu'il y a un cracmol ici, mais il ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Son père lui a demandé de le découvrir. Pour l'instant, il ne t'a jamais vraiment soupçonné, mais il est parfois un peu méfiant à ton égard, et encore plus depuis que tu as séché les examens ! S'il te découvre, tu peux te considérer envoyé en prison !

- Mais comment vous voulez que je m'en tire ?! s'exclama le blond, effaré.

- Tu as toujours très bien réussi jusqu'ici, on se fait pas de souci pour toi. Un dernier détail : le Directeur de Poudlard –il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore- sait aussi qu'il y a un intrus ici, mais lui est au courant que c'est toi ! Il essayera de se débarrasser de toi, pour la réputation de l'école, mais comme il n'a pas encore de preuve, il va essayer de te les soutirer, alors fais très, très attention ! Surtout, n'accepte jamais de bonbons au citron de sa part, ils sont fourrés au Véritasérum, une potion qui te fait dire toute la vérité : si tu en manges un seul il te forcera à avouer !

- Maintenant, désolé Lucius, coupa James, mais il faut que tu partes. Les autres Gryffondors ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et s'ils te voient ici, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure et te faire repérer. Si tu veux nous contacter, dépose un message sur un parchemin près du pilier où on t'a retrouvé, on trouvera un moyen de se voir discrètement. A plus, on te soutient ! »

Sans laisser au Serpentard le temps de protester, les quatre amis le guidèrent jusqu'au tableau qui se referma derrière lui. Lucius tenta de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès (3). Il entendit des pas, et se retourna en voyant arriver deux jeunes garçons qui riaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se figèrent puis lui lancèrent d'un air peu amical :

« Va-t'en, Malefoy ! Les Serpentards n'ont rien à faire ici, et il n'est pas question que tu nous prépare un mauvais coup ! »

Lucius obtempéra, ravi de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, et dévala les marches le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sous l'œil ahuri des deux Gryffondors, qui s'attendaient à un refus ou une réplique cinglante. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il marcha encore dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, perdu. Soudain, une voix emplie d'exaspération résonna derrière lui :

« Lucius ! Tu m'avais promis que tu me rejoindrais à la bibliothèque ! Tu fichais quoi au juste ? Ça t'amuse de me faire patienter ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme qui portait un uniforme de même couleur que le sien. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau mi-longs, et ses yeux de la même couleur luisaient de colère. Sa voix agacée avait une intonation légèrement cassante, et un nom revint automatiquement à la mémoire de Lucius : Severus Rogue. Eh merde…

* * *

**(1) Honneur et fierté (ça irait très bien à Serpentard aussi, tiens…)**

**(2) Pensée en écrivant cette phrase : Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi… Sirius profite de la situation !**

**(3) Le pauvre n'est pas encore habitué à l'utilisation des mots de passe…**

**Alors ? J'espère que j'ai eu une bonne idée ! En tout cas, avec toutes ces histoires, notre Lucius risque de virer un poil parano… Non ? **

**Toute review servira à offrir à Lucius les services d'un psychologue… Parce que bon, avec déjà toute cette magie à laquelle il n'est plus habitué et qui lui met un peu le cerveau à l'envers, plus cette paranoïa montante… Il va en avoir bien besoin, le pauvre.**

**Bye, à la prochaine ! Je posterai le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible, promis ! J'ai déjà assez fait stagner cette fic…**


End file.
